


Possession is Nine 10th of the Law

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-03-25
Updated: 2002-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-01 07:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty self explanitory.  I hope you enjoy it.  If not, oh well.  I had fun writing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possession is Nine 10th of the Law

## Possession is Nine 10th of the Law

by Irish

[]()

* * *

Possession is Nine 10th of the Law 

Lex was pleasantly surprised by the boy standing in his office doorway. "Come on in Clark, its good to see you. What can I do you for?" Freudian slip maybe? Lex smiled to himself. If he only knew... "I just wanted to say hi. I haven't seen you around for a while. You've been busy with Lana and the Talon lately. Lana tells me that things are booming there. That's great!" "Yes, I am quite pleased with the success. Who knew that Lana was so business savvy." 

Clark moved to sit on the black leather couch. He really didn't know why he was there. Well, actually he did. He just didn't want to admit it to himself, yet. Truth was he didn't know what to think of Lex anymore. There was so much he didn't know about him. Even though he believed that the past stayed in the past, it always kept creeping back into the present. He was thinking now that maybe Lex was what everyone said. Ruthless, lying, deceiving, uncaring bastard...But that couldn't really be the case, could it? No, there had been a change in Lex the day of the accident. Clark felt it ripple through Lex's body and pass through his. A shifting of electricity. No, deep down inside Clark knew Lex wasn't the same old Lex that everyone came to detest. But all those secrets...so many secrets... He himself had secrets. Oh crap, he let his mind wonder, and now Lex was looking at him with that puzzled look... "Is there something wrong Clark? You seem to be fighting some inner demons. Anything I can do?" "No, I think I'm just tired." Tired of lying, tired of guessing, tired of hiding, tired of...being alone. "Well your welcome to come an rest here anytime." 

Long moments of deafening silence. "I know we had a small tear in our friendship, and I apologize for that. I will not let it happen again. I want you to trust me. I trust you." Clark studied Lex as he walked and then sat next to him. It was so hard not to trust Lex, "You have no idea how much our friendship means to me. Growing up with Daddy Luthor was no cake walk. 'Feelings' and 'trust' were not part of my life. When I met you, I was able to show what was locked deep inside. It has been hard, but I need to not be my father. You help me do that." Lex put his hand on Clark's shoulder. "Lex, I...have something...I mean, I need...I can't!" Clark got up and started walking toward the door. He stopped. His hand on the door frame the only thing holding him steady. When would it be the right time?...to say what he has wanted to say for so long...the truth about the accident...the truth about him...the truth about Lana...the truth about how he felt and was feeling, when Lex was near, or touched...Never, there would never be a right time. He would have to suffer without what he truly wanted to experience, and possess. "Clark, if there is something wrong, you need to tell me. You know that I would never hurt you intentionally. I told you I would protect my friends above anything else. Please, tell me!" Lex started after Clark, and when he closed the distance till he could feel the surging heat from Clark he stopped. Those eyes he loved to gaze into were now turned and looking at him. "Lex, you just won't understand. Or, maybe you would, but I'm not sure if I want to jeopardize the friendship we have." Clark's voice was wavering, and tears were on the verge of flowing. Lex could not stand to see his friend is such pain. He reached out and pulled Clark to him. Held him as tight as he could without revealing that...his feelings were more than what he let on. "Are you mad at me because of what happened? I understand if you are. We can start over again if you want. I know I have to earn your trust again. Anything I can do..." Clark pushed Lex away, a little harder than he intended. "No, it has nothing to do with that. Though it does have to deal with lies and secrets..." Clarks throat went dry. "Can I have something to drink first." "Of course, sit down and I'll get us some brandy." 

Okay. Maybe there would never be a 'perfect time', but if it wasn't said now he would explode. Though maybe that would be a good thing.... Where to begin, so much to say. 'Lex, I'm not of this world, I have super powers and I'm not 15. In actuality I'm 17. And I'm think I'm in love with you. Yes, an alien is in love with you.' Yeah, that sounds great, and after he has a heart attack, what am I going to do. I mean as if not being an alien isn't shocking enough, but that a guy is interested in him! He's going to freak. I know it. I'm going to loose his friendship. But maybe...could he feel the same...He has never shown any sign... 

Lex went down the hall to get two glasses of brandy. He was trying to figure out what Clark wanted to talk about. Clearly it wasn't that he was angry at Lex anymore, but it did have something to do with secrets. Who's, his or Clarks? God knows how may Lex had, but Clark? What could he possibly have hanging in his closet? He was so innocent and nave, and so young to have anything dragging him down. There should only be joy in that boy's life. No fear or hate, no sadness or disappointment. That only reminded Lex of his childhood. Clark was supposed to be the good part of his life. The reconstruction of Lex Luthor all depended on that boy. Lex was only bidding his time till he revealed, if he could reveal, what he wanted to do to Clark. To kiss those lips, to suck that dick, to lick every inch of that skin, to fuck him. Lex didn't understand where that came from. He never had a thing for guys till he met Clark. But since that night by the river, his dreams had been ruled by Clark. Clark the God that would change him, possess him, be only his and together rule the world. Figuratively speaking of course. There were three things keeping him from acting on his dreams. His fears, Clarks age, and acknowledgment. Clark was well under age, and Luthors never suited jail. Lex also wasn't sure how to react to these new found feelings. With girls it was always easy. He had no problem picking women to be with, everyone wanted to be with Lex Luthor. But as he looked back on those 'relationships', something was missing. Love. Lex had always wanted to possess love because that was the one thing he had been missing all his life. Clark was pure love. That must be why Lex was drawn to him. But how could he let Clark know? Clark never reciprocated how he felt. And if Clark never did, then he would just live with them being friends. That, at least, would be close enough to what he wanted. And to repeat what Clark had said, 'I don't want to jeopardize our friendship' "Never again will I let anything or anyone come between us." 

Clark had been pulling so much at his gloves that they started to tear down one side. "Crap" "What, you don't like brandy?"  
Clark jumped. He didn't hear Lex come back. "No, no it was just that you startled me, that's all. Thanks." Clark took the glass and chugged it down. "NO Clark, wait!" Too late, Clark was choking, and spitting out the liquid onto Lex's expensive navy shirt. "Shit, oh shit. Lex I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..." Lex had a huge grin on his face. He was actually amused, not upset. He forgot Clark was not a drinker. He'll have to teach him how to enjoy the experience that is, 'drinking'. "It's okay Clark, really." Lex unbuttoned his shirt and placed it on his chair. No need to get another one, he didn't want Clark to chicken out on what he was about to tell him. He moved to sit next to the boy on the couch again. He crossed his legs, placed his elbow on his knee and leaned forward, anticipating this exciting insight about Clark. "Please, go ahead Clark, I'm all ears." 

Clark hesitated for a minute, thrown by Lex taking off his shirt. "I don't know where to start. It's really hard for me to tell you this. I have no idea how your going to react, short of having a heart attack." "Clark, it can't be that bad. I mean look at what happened between us already, and it worked out, didn't it? I can help you through this. But you have to tell me what it is first. I find that if something needs to be said, I just say it. I don't care how it sounds, or if it makes sense at the time." He chuckled. "The board members hate that." "Fine, I'm just going to say it." Taking a deep breath, hoping this comes out right. "I'm special Lex. I'm not human. I'm from, well, I don't really know where, just, not here. I have super strength, and other powers that I have been discovering this year. That day, when we first met, you did hit me. And I ripped open the door to save you. I can't be physically harmed in any way. No, that's not true. The meteors effect me somehow. But nothing else." Clark had to catch his breath again. His heart pounding out of his rib cage, at least that is how it felt. God, did he just make the biggest mistake telling this to him? 

Lex just sat their speechless, something that doesn't happen often. His eyes were glazed over, his mind racing. What did he mean, not human...He sure looked human. What was the saying, if it walks like a duck, and talks like a duck, it must be a... "Clark, I...I..." What do you say to something like that. His mind raced through all the lessons Daddy Luthor taught him. None covered this. 

Lex got up and walked to the window, arms outstretched and palms flat against the pane, his gaze directed no where in particular. The sun was just setting, and the sky was on fire. The reflection made Lex's body gleam. Clark watched him with clouded eyes. Perfection. The silence went on for several minutes. Clark got up and headed for the door again. "This was a mistake Lex. I'll go. You need to process this information." "Clark, this changes everything...but we need to talk about it. Stay." Lex didn't even turn around to face Clark. It was more of a demand than a request. Clark hesitated, but went back to sit on the couch. Silence again. "I can't take anymore of the silence Lex." Clark's head was hanging, sadness in his eyes. He knew what Lex was going to say. They might as well get it over with. Lex finally sighed, and walked back to the couch. 

"How long have you wanted to tell me this Clark?" "Since the first day we met."  
"I'm really not sure how to react to this Clark. I mean, I had my suspicions, but never in my wildest..." "I know, I was dumfounded myself when my parents told me." "Who else knows about this?"  
"Just my parents and you. I haven't had the courage to tell anyone else. My parents believe that keeping this a secret will be for the best. I agree with them to a point. I need to finish high school and college without controversy. But I want to be able to use my abilities to help others. Just like I am now, but on a whole new level. I'm not sure what I'm capable of yet, but I want someone to help me through it." Clark paused and looked up at Lex. He reached out and placed his arm around Lex, tentatively at first, then more supportive. "That is why I told you. My parents don't understand me as well as you do Lex. I need you." Now it was Lex who's eyes were tearing. Those three little words meant so much to him. He didn't want to show that weakness to Clark, but he couldn't help himself. "Thank you Clark. I really..." Clark grabbed him, and held him so tight. They stayed embraced for quite some time. Then Clark pulled away, still watching Lex's face. 

"I need to know if there is anything else you haven't told me Clark. I know I haven't been honest with you about everything myself, but I plan on it from now on. I see now how much you trust me. It's comforting, and something I need. You must understand how much I need you too. But if there are other secrets and lies that need to be told I think now would be the best time. If you want I'll go first..." "Lex, I don't need to know everything now. We have so much time. But, yes. There are still a few things I think you should know before we begin again." Clark was trying to find the right words to tell Lex about how he felt, what he wanted out of their new 'relationship' that they were going to start. Nothing seemed to make the most sense, except one thing. Lex was still watching Clark when the boy leaned over and gently kissed his lips. Soft and sweet, barely making contact. Lex didn't back away. His eyes closed as he was trying to memorize the experience, in case this was only a momentary lapse of judgment by both parties, which it most likely was. Clark was still inches away from Lex's mouth, breathing slighting increased. He wanted to kiss again, longer and harder this time. But he waited for Lex to respond. In a whisper, "Clark, do you understand what you mean?" Clark was surprised. No yelling, no screaming. Lex didn't even get defensive. Not what he expected. "Yes, do you?." Still no movement by either being. "Clark, I have wanted this for so long...but...your..." Lex opened his eyes again and pulled back. "...too young...and not even human!?" "Lex, I'm as human as possible, believe me!...and I'm not as young as you think." Lex had that 'waying all options' look on his face. "How old are you then?" "Well I'm at least 17. My parents only judged how old I looked, and I started in school at '5 years' so that I could learn English. I might even be older." "Jesus Christ Clark! You have no idea...I can't even explain how I feel about this. First that your not human, but that you are in almost every possible way, and that your not even 15! I don't know if I should slug you, run away, or Fuck your brains out!" At that, a smile conquered Clark's face. "Preferably the latter, please." Lex lunged at Clark. 

He kissed the boy hard and long. Forgetting that breathing was a necessity. This kiss was necessity now. With more confidence now, he slipped his tongue into Clark's hot wet mouth. The boy followed suit. Slick, sweet, heaven. Neither could believe how magnificent this was. Dreams could not do justice to reality. Lex wanted to do so much more than this. The need was rising, as well as his cock. He finally broke the enchantment. "Lex, don't stop, please..." "Oh, I want so much more Clark, but not here. I have an idea." Lex stood, pulling on his soon to be lovers' arm. Clark was trembling from the experience so far. His body was radiating so much heat, and the want was very apparent. Lex let go of Clark only to grab his tie from his desk. "Close your eyes." Clark did. 

Lex placed the tie over Clark's eyes to make sure he couldn't see. In his sultry voice he whispered "follow me" into Clark's ear. He led the boy down the hall and then down a set of stairs one at time so that he didn't fall. There was a woosh as a door opened, and Clark could smell sex and leather. Lex continued to pull Clark into the room and told him to stop. "Do you trust me Clark?" "Yes, you know I do." "Then let me do this." Clark just nodded. What ever Lex was going to do, he knew he would love it. He was finally going to have what he wanted. Lex. 

The room was in fact a torture chamber that his father had converted into a bed room. There were, however, many 'toys' that could be used for such situations. Lex proceeded to hand-cuff Clarks hand to chains that were hanging from the ceiling. Clark winced, only because of the cold metal. Then Lex chained the boy's ankles to the chains on the floor. Clark's arms were now spread above him, and his legs just far enough apart as to not hinder what was going to be done to him. "Are you comfortable Clark? I do want this to be a pleasant experience." "Yes, Lex, just hurry, I want you now..." "Shhhh, all in good time." 

Lex could hardly control himself. He was going to finally live his dreams. He was going to possess the one thing he would die if he lost. He licked his lips and took a deep breath. He moved towards Clark and ripped off his flannel shirt, buttons flying everywhere. "I'll buy you another one later." He moved closer to those lips he had been mesmerized by earlier. He gently pressed his to them. Soft, sweet, ripe, his. Clark sighed and kissed back, but Lex moved away. Just out of reach. He then moved to Clark's neck. His tongue slipped out and he licked down the left of the boy's neck and up the right. Clark just wriggled at the pleasure that it caused. Tongue continuing down the chest and to the right nipple. Sucking hard, and biting. Then sucking again. Clarks breathing began to increase. Lex could hear and feel the boy's hart pounding. He moved to the left nipple and began the torment again. Clark tried to move his arms, but short of using his super strength, which he didn't want to do, yet, he was unsuccessful. Lex's tongue was now working its way down to Clark's navel. In and out, in and out of the hole. So good. Lex's hands now worked on the belt and the zipper of those pants that were in his way. Seconds later the pants fell down to Clarks knees, only to decrease the mobility of Clarks legs. Lex just gasped at how large Clark really was. Never in his wildest...Didn't matter, it was his and he was going to take it now! Instinct was kicking in. Clark whimpered when he could no longer feel Lex on him, then he screamed "OH GOD, LEX!" when a hot, wet mouth was surrounding his cock. Lex just sucked on it for a few minutes to get the tasted, the feel of Clark in his mouth. How wonderful. Never thought he would enjoy this, sucking cock, but somehow with Clark, it was right! Now there was movement, up and down, sucking, dragging his teeth over the head of the marvelous delectable before him. Clark began to moan and writher in the restraints. Bucking into Lex's mouth. It felt so good. But he wanted more. He wanted Lex to fuck him. "Lex....need...you....in...me...fuck!" Lex wasn't done playing, but things were moving faster than he expected. He let the 'sucker' fall out of his mouth just before Clark came. He didn't want that to happen yet. He moved behind Clark and pressed himself against him. Skin on Skin. Burning heat. Clark moaned again. Lex had to think, I've seen this before on the private channel his father had. He put one of his fingers in Clark's mouth. "Suck it!" Clark followed the comand. Then a second finger, followed by a third were pushed into the hot mouth. Clark sucked them with pleasure. They tasted like the brandy he had earlier, and Lex. Then they were ripped away from him and he whimpered again. But it didn't last, Lex slipped the first finger into the boys ass hole and began to move it around. So tight, so warm, Lex couldn't wait till he was in there. Now the second and third fingers were plunged in. Clark's breathing was shallow again. "Lex, please, in me now!! FUCK!!" He started to push back against Lex's fingers, wanting more inside him. Trying to set a rhythm. Lex unzipped his perfectly pressed pants to expose his cock, and placed the head at the entrance to his new lover. He took a deep breath and wrapped his arms around Clark for balance. He pushed and slid in. Perfect fit. They both exhaled a cry of pain and pleasure, "FUCK!" Lex knew he forgot something, lube. Too late now. Lex started to pump. Clark was matching his thrusts, pushing back. Lex kissed Clark Hard, full on the lips. Tongue exploring the mouth where his fingers were only moments before. The whole time, their rhythm increasing. Lex grabbed the boy;s cock in his hand and started to pump it. His game was to make them cum at the same time. Harder, faster, breathing hard, raspy. Almost, they were almost there. They could feel the shudder of their orgasms coming. Just like the shifting of electricity that night, months earlier. Lex moved his mouth to Clark's neck and bit down. Clark came. He came. "MINE" Lex said. " MINE and NO One Else's!" 

That should have spent both of them. Lex was week, knees giving away. He was holding on to Clark now only to hold himself up. Clark, however, was still hard. He wanted to feel inside Lex now. "Lex, its my turn, please, let me fuck you!?" "Shit Clark, already, I have no strength." Clark fucking him sounded good, but that would mean giving up control of Clark, which he enjoyed thoroughly. Something he wasn't ready to give up. Perhaps if he controlled the whole situation, that would work. "Okay Clark, your wish is my command." He moved to the front of Clark, keeping one hand on the boy's chest the whole time. Then he removed it just to pull down his pants, another whimper. Then he slid down his black silk boxers. He leaned forward and kissed Clark again. "If your ready, I am." He turned around, and pressed his ass to the quivering cock. Clark gasped. Still no lube, but if Clark could handle it, so could he. But he did need some preparation. He followed the procedure from before of Clark sucking on his fingers. Then he placed them one by one into his own hole. The sensation was nothing he ever expected. Pain yes, tight yes, just like Clark's ass. When he was ready he pressed back again, and Clark slid in. FUCK! He was not prepared for that. Solid, hot flesh inside him. Clark was huge, filled him so much that he thought he would burst. Control, must maintain control. He took a deep breath, then pulled out, not quite all the way, and pushed again. Clark was moaning, "Lex, faster, please!" No, he was going to control this. Clark was his possession now. Again, with a slow motion. Not so much pain now, more pleasure. Clark couldn't stand this teasing anymore. His turn to take control. He pulled hard on all four chains, snapping them with ease. In a flash, blind fold off, he had grabbed Lex and moved to the bed, pinning Lex under him, with the man's hand above his head. Shit, he had lost it. "Clark!, wait..." Too late, Clark was kissing the back of Lex's smooth hairless scull. Now licking down his neck to his back, down the spine. Lex didn't know it could be like this. His mouth opened, but all he could do was breath, no sound escaped. Clark was still in him, no movement. The power had shifted. Clark started to buck now, setting a much faster rhythm than before. Pumping in, then out, harder and faster each time. All Lex could do was enjoy. Their bodies moving together, their souls intertwining. Now their climaxes were starting. Simultaneous again. Highly unusual. Can't think about that now. A sound started to bubble from Clark's throat. He growled, he actually growled. "Lex..." Lex was so close, his turn to whimper. Clark's instinct now taking over. He bit down on Lex's neck. "No, Lex, MINE" Lex didn't expect that, it pushed him over the top, he spurt his seed all over the bed and his stomach. Clark seconds after, pouring himself inside Lex. The sensation was indescribable. The best feeling in the world. Lex never thought it would be, but this must be heaven. They both collapsed and just enjoyed the feeling of flesh on flesh, Clark still inside Lex. 

Finally, their breathing returned to normal. "Clark, that was..." "I know, I can't..." The rest was unspoken, but definitely communicated. They lay together for a long time. Both drifting off to sleep, only for a few hours. Clark woke up first. He was embracing Lex, the man's head on his chest. Soft breath floating over his skin. He still was processing the scene from before. Could it get any better than that? Everything was out there, there was nothing they couldn't handle. Lex stirred. "Clark, you awake?" "Yes." "What did we just do? I could go to jail for this?" "I won't tell, will you?"   
Clark had an 'I've been fucked good' expression on his face. He didn't want this to end. No, Lex was his now, and visa versa. "I wish we had done this before." Lex thought for a moment. "I don't, this was perfect, just the way providence works." He had a point, sometimes if you screwed with fate it backfired. "Clark, I have to ask, what was with the whole Lana thing?" "I'm not sure. Just that it wasn't what I really wanted." "What do you want?" He already knows, but he needes to hear it again. "You." Could it get any better than this? Lex moved to kiss Clark again. "Me too" Clark pulled away from the kiss, he had a silly grin on his face. " I was just thinking, about what you said a minute ago..." His eye brow raised in wonder. "Yeah?" "...about you going to jail..."  
Lex a little more weary now. "What are you getting at Clark?" " Well, possession is nine 10th of the Law..." Now a full out laugh. "Cute Clark, very cute." Though he did have a point. 

The End  
Irish 


End file.
